


Your Night to Decide

by lehetafan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Toys, a lot of other things, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehetafan/pseuds/lehetafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp FACE fic. There is no plot involved. Just good ol' smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Francis

###### Contains bestiality, incest, extreme insertions, and foursome. This will be done in multiple chapters from different viewpoints.

-Francis-

Francis hopped into the drivers seat of the car and started the engine. He had three men back at home waiting for him, he just had to grab one last item and then he could head home and pleasure them all.

It had been like this for years, and they, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur and himself, had a deal going on. Every month one of them would control the other three, give the orders for the night, and the others would follow. Of course they had a safe word, just incase anything got to be too much, but it had never been used. They could also back out if they wanted, but that hadn't happened yet.

Stopping at a nearby ranch, Francis hopped out of his car and walked up the dirt path towards the door. Knocking he waited till one of his old friends opened up. Not many words were exchanged, but the man walked away from the door leaving Francis on the porch waiting. Soon enough the man returned, dog in tow.

"Here you go, a German Shepherd. Leo has been here the longest, thought you would enjoy one who knows what to do."

With a nod and a quick thanks, Francis was leading the dog into the back seat of his car. Getting back in, he started to drive home. This one was for Alfred, and Francis just had a feeling that the boy would enjoy it.

Thirty minutes later had Francis at the entrance of their shared house. Opening the back door, Francis grabbed Leo's leash and lightly tugged the dog who jumped out of the car and onto the pavement, barking as he wagged his tail. Shutting the door and pressing the lock button for the car, he and the dog made their way to the front door of the house.

As soon as he stepped into the house he could hear moans coming from upstairs, occasional thumps also joining in. Locking the door Francis made his way up the stairs and down the hall, Leo trotting behind him as he walked. It was the furthest door that he opened, and Francis was greeted with Arthur's ass wagging in the air as Matthew held his cheeks apart, Alfred had a tube of lube in his hand and was in the process of opening it. A large black, and what looked to be used toy was on the ground beside the trio. None of them seemed to notice that he was there, so instead of interfering, he leaned against the doorframe and stayed silent.

Alfred finished unscrewing the lid, and brought the whole tube towards Arthur's hole. He lined it up and pushed, the tube disappearing as Arthur eagerly accepted it inside. Alfred stopped pushing once half of it was in, holding it there for a couple of seconds until he started to squeeze. Francis started to get hard as Arthur moaned, he could just imagine what he was feeling, could picture it filling him up till his bowels couldn't take anymore and would enter further into his body.

The thought was just so damn hot.

Watching as the tube was slowly emptied, Francis started to rub at the front of his jeans, and when Alfred finally removed the tube, he couldn't help but breathe out deeply. Lube was leaking out of his ass, making its way down the back of his legs and onto the floor, but that was not the end of it. Apparently Arthur had been working his ass all day because Alfred was easily able to slip four fingers inside, soon working his thumb in beside them. Francis could just hear the slick suction sound as Alfred's whole hand was pushed inside, and then pulled back out, not giving Arthur any chance to enjoy the feeling of being stretched.

It was a good thing Alfred had pulled his hand out when he did, because Leo barked from behind Francis' legs, making the three of them gasp and turn around. Which for Arthur would have been impossible with a hand up his ass.

Forgetting that he was doing anything, Alfred's face brightened up as he jogged towards Francis, clear fluid dripping from his hand as he knelt before the dog and hugged it.

"Doggie! Who's a cute dog! Who is?" He was smearing the fluid all over the dog's fur, which made it stick up in some places, but neither seemed to notice nor care.

Francis started to chuckle, it was good the two of them were getting along so well. "I was able to get Leo from one of my friends who owns a farm, they trained him for sex, so he knows what to do. I thought it might be interesting to try out..." He could see Matthew and Arthur's minds work furiously as they stared at the dog while Alfred stopped his petting.

Arthur was the first one to snap out of it "Of course you have friends like that..."

"What?" Alfred said at the same time, he couldn't believe it, how could this big doggie do that? It was so cute and innocent! "Who..."

Francis just gave Alfred a look of 'who do you think' and watched as Alfred gulped and looked back towards the dog.

"uhhh... Leo, right?" This was said towards Francis, but he was looking straight at the dog with a nervous air around him.

Francis just nodded and walked further into the room, eyeing up Matthew and Arthur who decided to distract themselves from the previous conversation. Arthur was sitting on Matthew's hips, grinding down against Matthew's clothed erection as he rotated a finger around his own entrance dipping in every so often.

Making his way over to the bed he knelt down, grabbing the box stashed away underneath. It was their toy box, used for moments like today. Pulling it out, he opened the lid and sat down on the plush chair that was located right next to the bed, perfect for these sessions. He took his time in picking through the objects inside, and after minutes of contemplation he pulled out five items. A pair of black lace underwear, three vibrators of different sizes, which also had a wireless box to go with them, and an egg vibrator.

Turning back to the three men, he was surprised that things had progressed so quickly. Both Alfred and Matthew were gasping for air as they leaned against each other, Matthew holding Alfred's ass apart as Leo rimmed his hole making the boy moan and thrust into the air occasionally. Arthur had three of his fingers inside Matthew and was twisting them harshly around, pulling them out often only to insert them again quickly.

Francis waited till Arthur withdrew his finger and nestled up behind the kneeling brit. Sitting down, he grabbed the smallest of the vibrators and thrust it deep inside Arthur's bowels.

"Ah! Shit, mmmmm" Arthur keened and licked his lips as he rotated his hips in small circles, trying to gain more pleasure from the toy in Francis's hand. He was stretched too much for this to be enough. Arthur pulled himself away from Matthew, trying to get more.

"More, Fra-ancis"

Being the kind man he was, Francis reached to the side and grabbed a second bigger vibrator and ran it up and down Arthur's crack, picking up some of the slick lube that was still running out of his hole. He shifted the toy and started to nudge it in beside the first one, the hole stretching to accommodate the head of the toy. The small wet pop sound as Arthur's ass closed over the tip sent shocks down Francis's spine and into his dick.

Personally, Francis thought he was doing a good job at distracting himself from his own pleasure. But it was starting to hurt from being trapped between his pants and his body.

He pulled his hand away as Arthur continued to grind against it, leaving Arthur on his knees as he leaned back to watch. Arthur continued to moan, neither of the vibrators were hitting his prostate, nor were they stretching him enough. He opened his legs wider to push himself further onto the floor, trying to get the toys to go deeper inside, to shift, to do something to help him gain some more pleasure from it all.

"Please, mmm, more..." Arthur panted as he looked up at Francis, his hands planted in front of him as he sat on his wide spread knees, eyes glazed over as he cut himself off. One of they toys shifted slightly in his body and grazed his prostate sending Arthur into a new fit of moans and thrusts.

Taking pity on the Englishman, Francis grabbed the final vibrator sitting next to him. It was the largest of the three and would hopefully satisfy Arthur's need of being filled. Francis placed it against the other two toys that were sticking out, and was about to push in but stopped. Arthur's ass had started to flex and squeeze the toys currently inside him, and Francis watched in delight as they were pushed out slightly only to be slowly pulled back in by the quivering muscles.

Reaching forward he grabbed the two toys, and started to push the third one in. A long deep moan was released from Arthur as he pushed and pushed, lube coming out beside the toys, his ass unable to hold it, until the long thick toy rested far inside, only a sliver of the toy remaining out. Lubricant coated Francis's hand but he took no mind. Taking the underwear from the floor, he manouvered Arthur around till he got the garment up his legs. The fabric clung to his skin, and rested snugly against the three toys in his ass keeping them in place, as the front of the fabric cupped his balls holding them up and close to his body but let his cock hang free.

Arthur left Francis's grasp and moved towards Matthew once more, and Francis could see the toys shift with the slide of his knees against the floor. Getting up, he grabbed the final toy and made his way around to Alfred. Grabbing Leo's collar he pulled the dog away from Alfred's ass and towards the bed post next to the chair, tying him up so he would stay. Making his way back to Alfred he took the egg and greased it up with his hand that had been playing with Arthur moments earlier.

Using his clean(er) hand he pulled one cheek apart, the hole and skin shining with dog slobber. Francis started to push the toy into Alfred's entrance, a faint 'ahhh' coming from the blonde as his ass started to open. His hole opened around the toy before closing up behind it as it disappeared, the cord that was attached to it dangled limply out of Alfred's puckered entrance. A small 'clunk' as the box hit the ground when Francis let it go in order to push his finger inside, hitting the toy and sending it deeper into Alfred. Feeling that it was deep enough, he got up, grabbed the box and headed towards the chair, releasing the button on his pants and unzipping them before he sat down.

Turning towards the trio on the floor he pulled his cock out and started to palm himself, nearly moaning as he saw Arthur and Matthew.

Matthew was panting as Arthur was playing with his dick, dipping his finger into Matthew's slit, the finger lubricated by the fluid running down the back of his thighs. Francis could see the tip of the finger disappear as Arthur pushed into the urethra, Matthew's back arching as the finger went in a little deeper. He would need to remember to grab the two of them a sounding rod one day, see how deep Matthew would take it, see if they could get the rod to go all the way down his dick and nestle just outside of Matthew's bladder, see if they could push in and make Matthew piss himself. Another day though, if Matthew was willing.

A whimper brought Francis out of his ogling, his attention now on Leo who was sitting beside the chair, tied up and whining as he tried to lap at his leaking dick. He was unable to reach due to the chain that attached him to the bed. Feeling bad for the dog who had received no attention in the last 10 minutes, he grabbed the leash, and unhooked it from the collar. Leo jumped up and trotted over behind Alfred, and put his paws on top of Alfred's shoulders. Leo started to hump the air, but was unable to reach any part of Alfred due to the angle that he was at.

Grabbing one of the four remotes that were sitting on the armrest of the chair, Francis flicked it on, sending it buzzing, Arthur writhing, and Matthew squirming as the dick that just entered him pushed in deep.

"Shi-sshh- ahhh ahhh mmmm" Arthur glared at Francis biting his lip as he continued to shakily thrust into Matthew, Francis just leaned back rubbing himself as he turned it up even higher, only to reduce the speed again. After doing this a couple of times Francis decided on a light setting and placed the box down, and fingered at the remote that was attached to Alfred. He wouldn't do anything with that one for the time being.

Leo had jumped off Alfred and had started to whine again, pacing as he watched Alfred get pushed away from Matthew and onto all fours. Leo seemed to find this acceptable as he jumped on Alfred's back and hooked his paws around his waist. Francis could see the dog's cock thrust into the air as it tried to find Alfred's hole, could see when it made contact with Alfred's cheeks, and could see when Leo finally found his asshole and thrust inside with one jerky movement. Alfred's eyes opened wide, and a loud moan rang through the room, his head hitting the floor as drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Wh-What is that" Alfred questioned. Francis tried to see what he was talking about and spotted the dog's knot pushing at the outside of Alfred's hole. It was about the size of a golf ball.

"It's his knot Alfred, it allows him to tie to you." He moaned slightly as he watched the knot slip in, the cord still dangling from Alfred's ass beside the cock that was stretching him wide. Alfred's hand were scrambling along the hardwood floor as Leo picked up speed and then slowed down again a minute later. Alfred's face was grabbed by Matthew and pulled towards his brothers erection that bobbed against his chest with every thrust from Arthur.

"Fuck, Suck it Al, ahhhn~ Suck it!" Matthew grabbed his dick and shoved it in Alfred's face. Francis gripped himself hard to prevent him from cumming too soon. It was all too much. Alfred getting fucked by a dog, Matthew now gagging Alfred as he was fucked by Arthur, and Arthur with three vibrators stuck up his ass. Shit. He had to grip his balls as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

Eyes still closed he felt around for Alfred's vibrator, and flicked it on. He could hear the stifled moan from Alfred, as his mouth was still probably occupied by Matthew, only to hear it gain volume as he turned it up, which turned into "FUCK! Ah, God, fuckfuckfuckfuck."

Francis smirked as he opened his eyes slightly. Alfred was fisting Matthew's dick as he had his face pushed into his other arm on the ground. Placing the box down, he picked up the last two remaining boxes and switched them on at the same time. Arthur yelled out as he bucked violently, not knowing whether to buck up into Matthew or onto the three toys lodged firmly inside.

From here it was all a blur to Francis as his hand roughly stroked his cock, he could hear claws clacking against the ground, choking and moans as Alfred took Matthew into his throat, he could hear Matthew moan as he came, could hear Alfred encourage Leo, swearing, and Arthur's release.

Opening his eyes Francis finally came as he watched the dog thrust occasionally into Alfred. Ribbons of cum shot out of Francis's cock and landed on his chest, his shirt pulled up around his arm pits. Francis slowly pulled at his length to get as much cum as he could out, breathing hard as he used his other hand to spread his cum over his length and up his chest.

Regaining he composure, Francis had enough sense to turn off the vibrators inside of Alfred and Arthur who were still trembling, oversensitive to the vibrations. He watched as Leo finally released Alfred and pulled out, going to a corner to lap at his dick, Alfred was pulling on the line that was in his ass and started to tug at the wire. Walking over to Arthur he knelt down beside the shivering man, and started to pull out the toys. Quiet sighs and small moans escaped Arthur as they were pulled, and finally removed. Pulling Arthur into his lap, he sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes. He knew that dog was a good idea, as everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.


	2. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains extreme insertions, slight bestiality, hints of incest between Matt and Al (calling them twins), and foursome. This will be done in multiple chapters from different viewpoints, but it will be the same scene.

-Arthur-

From the moment he woke up at 6 that morning, Arthur had been stretching himself wide, first using his small butt plug and then his larger ones. Walking around with them inside as he cleaned the small house. After a while he pressed in his inflatable plug, leaning over the bathroom counter and wincing as he pressed it in. He left it at its smallest size, pulled up his boxers and re-arranged the pump to dangle through the right leg. Occasionally one of the twins, Matthew and Alfred, would come up behind him and squeeze the pump, sending shocks down Arthur's back and a pleasant sensation of being stretched in his rear.

It was nearing five when Arthur decided to finish for the day and eat his pre cooked dinner. As soon as he sat down on the chair he moaned loudly. The toy was huge inside of him and sitting down just pushed the toy deeper inside, it was still not filling him completely as some of the toy still stuck out stretching his asshole wide. He couldn't help but grind down, but managed to stop himself before he got carried away. This was for tonight's session after all.

He stood back up nearly an hour later to wash his plates at the sink, but wasn't expecting Alfred to come up behind him and push hard at the plug. The huge end that was blown up and stretching him wide, was shoved in enough that they could both hear Arthur's ass close up behind it. He felt like he was about to burst, the hose still dangling down his leg. Arthur fell forward, clinging to the edge of the sink as he yelled out, hips thrusting into the air.

"Fuck! Ah... S-Shit, Al, hunnnn!"

Arthur's boxers were pulled down, and he looked over his shoulder to try and see what Alfred was doing. It didn't work out too well, but the finger pulling at his hole felt wonderful.

Arthur could not begin to describe how it felt. He was so full, so stretched, it felt like heaven. Yeah, you could call him an ass slut, he loved it when something was inside of him, stretching him to his limits. He would often walk around with a small plug in his ass, even on days when he wasn't going to do anything with the other three men.

"Think you can take more?" Arthur could feel Alfred grab the bulb at the end. He couldn't even reply to the question before Alfred squeezed it hard, sending more air into the plug making it expand even further. His hole stretched, but didn't open any further, it must be red by now. His legs couldn't hold him up anymore, and he slid down the doors and onto the floor.

"Lets get you upstairs."

Arthur could only moan as Alfred helped him up, the huge plug shifting and hitting his prostate with every step he took. His knees shook and his dick ached. Finally they made it up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall. Matthew was already inside, pulling two bottles of lube out from the nightstand drawer preparing for the night ahead. Arthur watched as Matthew walked towards the two of them, curious as to why Arthur was naked before Francis got home.

"What are..." Matthew trailed off as he got behind Arthur, and whatever he saw made him stop talking. Instead a finger pushed on his hole and he couldn't help but moan, Matthew's joining in seconds after.

Arthur collapsed once more, his legs refusing to stay straight with all the sensations coursing through his body. Arthur felt Matthew kneel next to him, one hand on each cheek as he spread them apart to get a better look. He could feel the plug push at his hole as his cheeks spread, but he knew it wouldn't come out without help on his part. Another hand joined in and circled Arthur's widening opening.

"Push Artie, c'mon, push!" Alfred continued to prod, finger hooking onto his anal ring and pulling up slightly to help.

"Ahhhnnn" Arthur started to push, trying hard to get the large inflated plastic out of his ass. He could feel it start to give, he could feel the tip almost leave his body. But he ran out of breath, and stopped pushing, the muscles pulling the toy back inside slightly. Trying again he inhaled and pressed hard, it was moving again, he could feel the stretch of his hole as it became larger and larger. Finally, with a loud slick noise the toy came out, but not gradually, he could feel the whole thing leave his body and hit the ground. Licking his lips, Arthur fell onto his arms, ass still in the air as he took deep breaths trying to calm down. That had felt amazing.

Matthew's hand still held his cheeks apart, and he could feel Alfred move around beside him. Arthur tried to look over his shoulder to see what was going on, but stopped when he felt something prod at his entrance, he didn't have time to think on what it was as Alfred pushed it into his body. It was decently long, and was... he couldn't think of the word... pliable? He found out why when Alfred stopped pushing and squeezed on the object. Lube. Cold and slick as it entered his body, Arthur moaned, it was filling him up like water. The liquid soon filled up his bowels and he could feel it start to enter his colon, the sensation was so strange. He would have to try it again with water one day.

Disappointment ran through him when Alfred pulled out the tube, and he tried to keep the liquid inside of him. It didn't work though, he was so full that it leaked out, running down the back of his balls and dripping onto the floor. His dissatisfaction did not last long as Alfred thrust four of his fingers straight in, he cried out as he was not expecting it, but it felt good to have something back inside. It felt even better when Alfred's thumb joined in and his whole hand entered his body, pushing in to the wrist. The few thrusts of Alfred's arm sent Arthur's breathing rapid. It didn't last long though as Alfred pulled out just as quick as he went in.

A bark sent him falling to the floor in surprise, turning around quickly as he pushed himself up. A dog was at the door behind Francis. How long had he been there? It didn't seem to matter to Alfred though as he ran up to the dog and started to coo at it. Ignoring Alfred, he looked straight at Francis, demanding an answer to his unasked question.

"I was able to get Leo from one of my friends who owns a farm, they trained him for sex, so he knows what to do. I thought it might be interesting to try out..."

To say Arthur was surprised would be an understatement, but he quickly replied with "Of course you have friends like that..."

Deciding to ignore the two men and the dog, Leo, at the door, Arthur turned his attention towards Matthew who was sitting with his legs splayed, shirt off, and dick tenting his jeans. Arthur crawled up the boy's body, placing his hips on the others growing erection and started to thrust slowly. Bringing one hand behind him he started to prod at his entrance again, slicking up a couple of fingers on the lube still leaking out of his ass. There was still so much inside, he could feel it moving around as he pressed his hips forward and back. Sticking a couple of fingers inside himself he muffled his moans by kissing Matthew. Tongues exploring each others mouths, just as they have done hundreds of times before.

When they separated both looked towards Alfred, who was currently leaning back on one hand, the other gripping Leo's head as he lapped at Alfred's cock. Arthur got off of Matthew when his hands pushed at his hips. Matthew unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down his thighs as he stood up. Completely removing them once he got to his full height, he stepped out of the pants and made his way towards the moaning Alfred. Arthur watched as Matthew bent over, ass cheeks spread as he whispered in his brothers ear. When Matthew knelt down behind his brother, Arthur couldn't help himself, he walked over, positioned himself behind Matthew and slicked his fingers up with the lube that was running down his legs.

Looking back at the boy, he noticed the two of them kissing. Since when did Alfred turn around? Shrugging, Arthur shuffled closer slightly, he lined up one of his fingers and thrust it into Matthew.

"Shiii- A-Arthur!"

Well if the boy was going to moan like that... One more finger entered Matthew as Arthur prepared a third to enter. And then a fourth.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck..." Matthew started to rut back against Arthur's hands, squishing his and Alfred's dicks together between them as they rubbed against each other. Arthur was sure he found Matthew's prostate when the boy jumped and let out a loud groan. Arthur removed his fingers, preparing to grab a bit more lube from his leaking hole before continuing when he felt something shove its way inside his ass.

It was Francis, turning the toy slightly around as he played with it. "Ah! Shit, mmmmm" It wasn't enough. He pushed his hips in small circles, trying to gain more from the toy inside of him. He pulled himself away from Matthew to try and impale himself further but the hand disappeared.

"More, Fra-ancis" His pleas were answered as another toy was positioned, rubbing up and down his crack as though thrusting against him, teasing. He wanted it inside. And inside it went. He could feel his asshole stretch just slightly as it was nudged in, he was still slightly loose after his morning preparation. The small slick pop that it made when his ass closed over the head of the toy though made Arthur shiver.

Francis's hand left again, and Arthur was left on his knees panting. Neither of the vibrators inside of him were hitting the one spot he needed, nor were they stretching him enough... he needed more. Placing his hands in front of himself, he spread his knees wider, pushing his ass further into the floor and trying to dig them in further. "Please, mmm, more..." Arthur licked his lips and looked over to Francis who was watching him intently. It was when he turned back around that one of the toys shifted and moved right over his prostate, sending him into a series of thrusts and moans.

He could feel a third toy at his entrance, and his muscles started to flex and squeeze around the toys inside of him. The vibrators shifted again, starting to exit his body as the clamping muscles pushed against them. As the muscles relaxed the vibrators pulled back inside. It felt like a shallow thrust. The toys shifted again, but it was due to Francis's hand holding on to them to keep them still.

The vibration of another toy hitting the other two went straight to Arthur's cock, he was going to get more and he needed the stretch. Excitement raced through him. His hole pulled nicely as the third one went in, a wonderful burn accompanying the entrance. Arthur couldn't help but moan as he felt the lube inside of him start running down this thighs again, it was so good, he was so full. Arthur keened as the toy continued in, going deeper than the other two and nestling comfortably on his prostate.

Arthur could feel Francis moving his legs around, but that didn't bother him, it made the vibrators inside him shift and move, stroking his insides with every tiny push. The feeling of fabric running up his thighs made Arthur look down, a tiny black undergarment was being pulled up and over his bottom. As the band snapped into place he could feel the fabric push against the vibrators in his ass, holding them inside, the cloth getting wet as the lube continued to leak out. The front of the fabric cupped his balls, pushing them close to his body.

Deciding that Matthew needed more attention than the needy kisses and slight rubbing that Alfred was giving him Arthur moved out of Francis's hands and shuffled towards Matthew. When the toys inside of him shifted, he could feel the underwear move slightly, causing the fabric to ghost over his balls, making his dick jolt. He was finally able to grab Matthew's shoulders and plaster his chest to Matthew's back, taking deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves.

Reaching around Matthew, Arthur grabbed the boy's cock and started to lightly run his fingers down his shaft. Making sure to palm the head as his fingers rubbed at the vein on the underside of his length. Pulling back, he swiped some lube from his thigh and onto his finger and started to spread it around the slit of Matthew's cock. Lightly prodding at the slit, he lightly pushed, not pressing too hard knowing that it could harm Matthew in some way. Surprisingly his finger went in slightly, although it felt slightly compressed from the tight walls of the boys urethra. Matthew's back arched as Arthur held his dick steady, trying not to damage the boy, and started to pull out and push back in softly. Heavy breathing came from the boys lips as Arthur probed just a little deeper, but not pressing it any further than half of his nail, that would be far enough for today. Withdrawing his finger, he started to pump the boys shaft once more.

The clinking of a collar caught Arthur's attention as he watched Leo place its paws on Alfred's shoulder, but he was distracted by trying to get his cock into position with one hand while jacking Matthew off with the other. He finally succeeded just a couple seconds later and pushed into the tight hole. Humming as the muscles clamped around his cock, his ass in turn tightened around the toys. It felt great on both ends.

A sudden buzzing in his ass sent his hips rushing forward into Matthew's hips, pushing in further and sending Matthew's knees off the ground from the force of it. "Shi-sshh- ahhh ahhh mmmm" Arthur turned to glare at Francis, and continued to thrust into Matthew, trying to slow down his rapid breathing as Francis constantly changed the vibration intensity from low to high. Finally though, he decided to set the speed on one of the lowest settings and Arthur let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, disappointed. The slight vibrations coming from the middle toy wasn't enough to spread to the others and in turn his prostate. Instead Arthur settled on thrusting at a steady pace into the boy as he tried to get the most out of the sensation.

A haze settled into Arthur's head as he thrust, he could hear Matthew say something like 'suck it!' but it wasn't directed towards him, so he didn't worry too much about it. It wasn't until the other two toys started to shake that Arthur was pulled out of his daze. He didn't know if he should try to get away from the vibrations and settle deeper into Matthew, or to try and get more and push himself back. Instead he just thrust at a faster pace, trying to get as much as he could out of both. He felt so full, there was still lube shaking inside of him, swishing around in his colon, and the three vibrators felt like three giant cocks thrusting into him and sending him reeling.

He opened his eyes in time to watch Alfred and Leo, the dog had started to shift on its hind legs, trying to gain more leverage to thrust into Alfred's asshole. Matthew finally came with a cry and slumped over onto the floor. Arthur didn't stop, he kept going, pressing into Matthew's body at a fast steady speed. The feeling of Matthew's ass clamping around his dick bringing him closer to the brink, the toys still rattling hard against his prostate. Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer, he could feel his dick leaking heavily inside of Matthew, making his thrusting smoother in turn. It was the dog stilling and thrusting harshly into Alfred a couple of times, and the look of pure pleasure on Alfred's face that sent him over the edge.

Cum filled Matthew, and continued to fill him as his prostate was stimulated, milking Arthur for all he was worth. Even as he emptied himself, he still shook as his ass became overly sensitive. It was when Francis turned off his vibrators that he finally pulled himself out of Matthew, cum leaking out of the red hole and onto the floor with little 'plops'.

Moving himself away, he leaned against his arms, ass still in the air, unable to lie down. He didn't want to remove the toys himself, he wouldn't be able to support his weight. Thankfully Francis was there to help as the toys were removed slowly, shocks making his body shiver and moan lightly, not in arousal but contentment. As each toy was pulled, his ass would drag around it and he was glad when the three of them were finally removed. His hole was still stretched wide, he could feel it with his fingers as he was able to get three inside without even pushing. Damn that had felt good.

Being pulled into Francis's lap, Arthur rested his head under his chin and closed his eyes. He needed a rest after all of that.


	3. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains incest (Matt and Al), bestiality, extreme insertions and foursome. I think you have all noticed it is the same story, different viewpoints.
> 
> Sorry for any inconsistencies and mistakes, this is all for practice. Tell me what you think, anything that you would like to see written?

-Matthew-

Matthew woke up next to his brother that morning, spooning him from behind as he pressed his face into Alfred's neck. Forcing his eyes open, he knew he needed to get up and start preparing for the day ahead. But first, he needed to wake his brother up. He didn't want to just shake him awake though. Instead he rolled over and started to fumble in his night stand for a couple of seconds pulling out two plugs and some lube.

Slicking up the red and white plug, that America chose out himself, Matthew pulled down the bed sheets. Alfred shivered from the cold air and started to stir, he had to work quickly. Thankfully they were already unclothed from their tumble in the sheets last night. Pulling one of Alfred's ass cheeks apart he looked at the delicious hole, rubbing the plastic toy up and down the crack before he started to nudge the tip inside. Pushing a little harder as the end got bigger and bigger, finally he got to watch in delight as Alfred's hole closed up over the end of it, the cut base setting it firmly inside. All of the plugs, thanks to Arthur, allowed the user to walk around with them in without much discomfort.

Alfred was breathing heavy by the time the plug went all the way in, and Matthew could tell he was awake for the final part of the insertion. Pulling away, Matthew dangled the other plug in Alfred's face, who grabbed it with still sleepy hands. Settling himself back on the bed, Matthew pulled his legs up to his chest, allowing easy access to his ass as he waited for his brother to plug him up. The elder twin finally rolled over, grasping the lube that was still open on the bedside table, and pouring much more than necessary, Alfred slicked the toy up and put it at Matthew's entrance. There was no finesse as he fumbled around, still groggy, but he was finally able to get the tip of the toy in after a couple of tries.

Matthew moaned lightly as he felt the small end go in, it didn't hurt, not after last night, but it still felt wonderful. He lifted his legs a little further, and Alfred continued to push the toy inside. Matthew could feel his hole widen and then close again, just to be held open slightly by the narrower stem that entered him. Alfred moved away from his brother and rolled out of the bed, Matthew letting go of his legs and doing the same.

Looking over at the clock, Matthew noticed that it was nearly one in the afternoon. They deserved to sleep in after last night's activities. Matthew picked up his pants, shocks shooting up his back as the plug moved inside of him, and started to put them on, shirt following soon after. Leaving his brother behind, Matthew made his way out of the room walking downstairs and into the living room. Arthur was there, swishing his hips as he dusted around the room. Matthew couldn't help but smirk as he spotted a black tube leaving one of the legs of Arthur's boxers. Walking forward he grabbed the pump on the end and pressed till the plastic was flat. Arthur stopped moving, shoulders tightening as his own plug expanded inside.

Letting the hose drop he continued on his way to the kitchen to grab some food. Throughout the day Matthew would get behind Arthur and squeeze the pump more, no words were exchanged, just breathy moans and heavy pants.

It was nearly six and Matthew had done nothing with his day. Other than 'help' Arthur and watch television. He decided that it would be best to go and get the room ready for tonight. Stripping the bed, he put them in the laundry basket and retrieved new ones from the linen closet. Bed made, he thought that he would get ahead of the game and get the lube out of the drawer. As he was grabbing the tubes, Matthew heard a groan from the hallway which got louder as the door to the room opened. What was... Oh.

Arthur was standing there naked, face red and cock flagging between hard and soft. It didn't explain why he was naked though, usually he was able to deal with the plug stretching him, but he seemed to be having problems today. Walking towards the two he started to make his way around.

"What are..." Matthew trailed off as he got a look at Arthur's ass, it was red and fluttering every couple of seconds, the plastic tubing was clamped tight with the muscle. The usual stretch as the black inflatable plastic pushed him wide was gone and Matthew couldn't help but moan along with Arthur as he pushed his finger lightly on the puckered yet bulging entrance.

Matthew was glad for his reflexes as Arthur started to collapse, knees giving out beneath him. Grabbing the brit around the waist before he hit the ground Matthew gently lowered Arthur to the floor, setting him on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Settling beside him, Matthew placed a hand on each cheek and rubbed them for a couple of seconds before pulling them apart. With the angle Arthur was at Matthew had the pleasure of seeing Arthur's asshole flex, widening so the twins could see just a bit of the plug inside of him.

"Push Artie, c'mon, push!" Alfred said as he hooked a finger onto the ring and pulled slightly to help open it.

"Ahhhnnn" Arthur's moans made Matthew keen with him. Matthew could feel the ass cheeks staying open on their own, the force of Arthur pushing widening them, getting ready to expel what was inside. Keeping his hands there anyway he noticed when Arthur stopped pushing, the weight of his ass back in his hands.

"Fuck your ass is hot." His statement went unnoticed by Arthur, but Alfred looked up and licked his lips, only to look back down when Arthur took a deep breath in and began to push once more.

The toy was finally poking out, Matthew watched on as the hole became larger and larger, could feel the toy hitting his knuckles. He wasn't expecting the toy to come out as fast as it did though, as soon as the first portion made its way out of his body, the rest of the toy came out with a loud slick pop. He continued to hold Arthur open even as the brits shoulders fell to the ground. His hole was quivering, gaping and Matthew could see a hint of his red walls inside. It slowly started to close slightly with each deep breath Arthur took.

Alfred moved around beside Arthur, and waved his hand at Matthew, wanting something. It wasn't until Alfred pointed at the tube on the ground that Matthew understood. Kicking it over Alfred grabbed it and started to undo the cap. Arthur began to move, but as soon as Alfred placed the tube at his waiting hole he stopped. Matthew licked his drying lips, the tube slowly entering Arthur. As he pushed it half way in Alfred was squeezing, and he could see the lube leaving the clear tube, could see how much Arthur was taking into his cavity. His cock started to harden at the thought of how full he must be.

When the tube was removed, fluid dripped down the back of Arthur's leg and onto the floor. Matthew wanted to just stick his hand right in there, but he was beaten to it. Alfred had already placed four of his fingers inside, thrusting them in and out quickly. He slowed down some as he placed his thumb next to the others and slowly pushed in. Arthur's ass eagerly accepted his hand as he pushed in to his wrist.

Oh god, Alfred... Matthew needed to see some movement, he wanted to see Alfred's arm disappear inside, inch by delicious inch. But it didn't happen as Alfred pulled his hand out quickly. Moans of disappointment came from both Matthew and Arthur at that.

Barking from in front of him sent Matthew reeling back, his hands leaving the tight skin and landing behind him to stop himself from falling. There was Francis with a dog standing behind his legs. Why was there a dog?

"I was able to get Leo from one of my friends who owns a farm, they trained him for sex, so he knows what to do. I thought it might be interesting to try out..."

Sighing, Matthew bent forward and removed his shirt, throwing it off in some random direction. He would find it later. Resting back on his arms again, he closed his eyes, his dick was hard from watching Arthur take such large objects into his hole. Feeling a weight in his lap Matthew opened his eyes only to have Arthur's face right in front of his, hips starting to grind down onto his own. Matthew just sat there, letting Arthur do all of the work, and moaned as lube started to stain his blue jeans as it leaked out of Arthur's ass.

Kisses were soon being placed all over his face, and finally hit his mouth. Tongues twining as they explored each other. This wasn't new, but it still felt wonderful. Hearing moans from behind him Matthew separated from Arthur, turning his head to see what Alfred was doing. He couldn't believe it when he saw his brother sitting there with the dog licking at his cock. He had to get over there and have a better look.

Pushing at Arthur's hips he waited till the brit got off of him and started to undo his pants, letting them slip down his legs and hit the floor. Stepping out of them he made his way towards Alfred. Bending over he licked his brothers ear.

"You look so fucking hot Al, taking this like you have done this all your life. Letting a dog suck you off. Look at you, all hard and willing. It's a dog Al, a dog is going to fuck your tight ass."

He could feel more than hear Alfred's moan as he said this. Getting on his knees he grabbed the second bottle of lube that he took out previously and started to coat his fingers. Placing one at Alfred's entrance he pushed in hard next to the plug, giving Alfred no time to adjust as he thrust a second one inside next to it.

"Ahhh...fuck!" Alfred said as he leaned his head back onto Matthew's shoulder. "Just... nnn... Just hold on, Matt, please."

Matthew stopped, withdrawing his hand as Alfred pushed the dog away from his crotch. His brother was breathing heavily, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. Matthew turned Alfred around and kissed him hard, the accompanying yelp being muffled by the kiss. Alfred's hands started to roam his back, wandering down his spine and finally down to his ass, Matthew copied the movements exactly. Feeling Alfred grab the plug inside of him, Matthew did the same, pulling at it till the bottom came out and then pushed it back in. Matthew felt his ass expand, and then close back up as the plug was pushed back in. Continuing for a while they soon pulled the plugs out completely and threw them off to the side as they pushed their cocks together.

To Matthew, the only noises in the room were Leo's panting and the sound of them kissing. He had to stop as his breath escaped him, something was shoving itself inside of him. It was Arthur settling himself behind and shoving a finger deep inside.

"Shiii- A-Arthur!" he could only moan as the thrusts gained speed, and then a second digit following. He had to accommodate quickly as a third and fourth roughly entered behind. Thank god he stretched himself slightly earlier, or this could have been much worse.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck..." He couldn't help himself as he started to push back on Arthur's hand, pulling Alfred forward and pushing their dicks together, creating such wonderful friction. As his face was leaning on his brothers shoulder Matthew got a good look at Leo as he sniffed at Alfred's cheeks and decided to let the dog do as he wanted. He grabbed Alfred and pulled him wide, the dog quickly getting to work and licking at Alfred's hole. They stayed like this for a good while, Matthew thrusting back and forth, rubbing his dick on his brothers as he impaled himself on Arthur's fingers, and holding Alfred open as Leo licked away.

The fingers in his ass pulled out all too soon as Arthur fell against him and then pulled away. He could hear the 'mmmmm' from behind him, but couldn't care, he was enjoying the tongue occasionally hitting his fingers as Leo lapped away. Matthew wished that it was him rimming his brother instead, he could push his tongue inside, wiggle it around and feel Alfred's walls clamp around it, his nose the only thing stopping him from going in even further. He continued to kiss Alfred and push their cocks together, grinding them in slow circles. It wasn't enough to send them over, but it was enough to keep them hard and needy.

It took a while, but Arthur was soon behind him again, grabbing his shoulders and grinding up against the small of his back. Matthew moaned into Alfred's mouth as he felt Arthur's dick so close to his entrance. Keeping his eyes open, he watched his brother's face, eyes closed and flushed. Francis was walking behind Alfred, pulling Leo away from him, but Matthew kept Alfred's cheeks spread. He let himself get taken away by the sensations hitting his body, eyes finally fluttering closed. Arthur had grabbed hold of his cock and was stroking him, letting his fingers flutter, and stroke the underside vein. It felt wonderful, he wanted more, wanted to tease his head.

Tease the head he did. It was more like abuse the head, but god. He stopped kissing his brother as Arthur circled the slit and started to rub the pad of one finger over it again and again. Matthew let out a heavy breath as he looked down at his dick. Arthur's finger was rotating around the hole, pushing the skin around it away from each other as he pushed his finger in the slit. Yeah, he had thought about doing this, and maybe he got a pen tip in there once, but this was different. It wasn't pointed and cold, it was blunt and warm. He squirmed as Arthur's finger went in, he could feel him inside his cock, feel the warm finger move around as it explored. He wanted it deeper... but he didn't at the same time. It hurt, but it hurt so good. Maybe he could get Arthur to do this again one day. Arthur started to thrust the finger in and out, and Matthew couldn't get enough of it. It would hit a bit deeper every so often, giving him that pleasurable stretch he had been wanting. His cock felt so full.

Matthew cried out as the finger was removed, and the hand started to pump him again. Nails hitting his shoulders brought Matthew's attention back to the dog that now had its paws on Alfred's shoulders. Leo was thrusting into the air behind Alfred, his cock red and hard, far out of its sheath. Leo took his paws off of Alfred's shoulders and started to whine. Matthew was just about to help Leo out, when Arthur's dick suddenly pushed into his loose entrance, squirming when Arthur thrust in deep and hard, his knees leaving the ground for a second.

Trying to get used to the thrusting in his ass, Matthew pushed Alfred down onto his hands and knees, ass propped into the air. Leo took this as his cue and hopped on Alfred, his front paws hooking around his waist. Matthew could see the dog thrusting, but could not see what was going on. He took pleasure in watching his brother, looking at his face as the dog finally found Alfred's asshole and pushed in. His brother looked so good like that, eyes wide open, yelling as the dog's cock stretched him, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he scrambled against the ground to find something to hold onto.

Grabbing Alfred's face Matthew pulled Alfred a bit closer, the dog's paws clacking against the ground as it followed the movement, never stopping its thrusts. Arthur had let go of his dick in order to grab his hips and pull him back against him, leaving Matthew's cock hot and heavy, hitting his stomach and then bouncing away with every push.

Taking hold of his dick, Matthew positioned it at Alfred's mouth. Hooking a finger on the corner of Alfred's lips he swiped his cock across them, making the pink turn a deep red with his pre-cum. Pressing his thumb further into Alfred's mouth he forced it open and pushed his shaft past his teeth and into the hot cavern. Alfred's blue eyes gazed up at him, they were filled with want and tears. "Fuck, Suck it Al, ahhhn~ Suck it!" Alfred hollowed his cheeks and suction gripped at his length.

Sharp thrusts from Arthur sent Matthew's hips forward, sending his dick against the back of Alfred's throat. The ripple that went up his shaft sent him even further down and Alfred started to gag around him. He pulled back some, letting his brother take a breath. Moans now vibrated around his dick as his brother's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his ass squirming as the dog pounded into it.

"FUCK! Ah, God, fuckfuckfuckfuck." The heat around him was lost as Alfred pulled back to yell. Alfred was writhing along the ground, but grabbed onto Matthew's dick, pumping hard as the dog fucked him.

Refusing to be jacked into orgasm, Matthew grabbed his brother's head again, pulling him onto his cock once more.

He did not hold back this time, every time Arthur thrust into him, he would go deep into Alfred's mouth and into his throat. He could see his dick, every time it entered Alfred's throat as the head would expand his esophagus and he could see it outside, could see his cock head move further down and then back up as he went in and out. It was watching himself settle in Alfred's neck that sent him off, still deep within he watched as Alfred's throat twitched as his cock moved in tandem, cumming deep inside. Alfred's choking just made it that much better, but he moved back letting the rest of his cum fill Alfred's mouth.

Pulling out, Matthew let his body relax, ass still up as Arthur thrust into him, but letting his torso sink to the ground. He moaned occasionally as Arthur's dick entered his sensitive ass. He could feel his ass getting slicker as Arthur thrust, and finally he felt Arthur fill him, cum entering deep inside as Arthur gripped his hips hard. Arthur was shaking on top of him, and his cock was still slightly hard about a minute later, but he soon went lax and pulled out of his hole. He tried to hold it in, tried to keep the cum inside of him and prevent making a mess, but the warmth started to slide down his thighs.

Sitting up Matthew waited for Alfred to join him, and looked over to see the dog finally jump off and over to a corner. Not bothering to worry about the dog, he went over to his brother and waited till the small vibrator, that he didn't know was inside Alfred, was pulled out. Tugging his brother close he cuddled into his hair, breathing deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains bestiality, extreme insertions, incest between Matt and Al, and foursome. This is the last time you will see this scene.
> 
> Sorry for any inconsistencies and errors. If there is anything that you would like to see written message me and I will see what I can do.

-Alfred-

Alfred woke up to a hand on his ass and something pushing inside of him. He appreciated both feelings as the hand was rubbing his skin in small circles. Whatever was going inside of him stopped and was being held in place. He squeezed down on it and let out a breathy moan as his walls pushed at the intrusion. A hand entered his field of vision, along with a butt plug hanging from the fingertips. Grabbing it, he pushed himself up from his pillow and turned around to see Matthew, lying back with his legs pulled up to his chest. His used hole from last night was wide open, just waiting for the plug to be inserted.

Picking the lube up from the sheets, Alfred poured much more then necessary into his hand. He blamed the sand in his eyes, he was still groggy after all. It took a couple of fumbling attempts to actually get the plug lined up, but he managed to push it in till it settled deep in Matthew's ass. Rolling away from his brother Alfred started to look around the room for his clothing. Damn, where did his stuff go?

Oh... how did his boxers get on the ceiling fan?

He struggled as he tried to grab at the moving garment, and finally pulled them down as Matthew left the room. Tugging them on he finished with the rest of his clothing and left the room. 

On his way to the living room he found Arthur standing in the hall, cleaning off the small glass table. It was the hose that left a leg of his boxers that caught his attention. Sneaking over he grabbed the nozzle and pushed at it. Arthur shuddered, but didn't look back at him. Well that was rude!

He pushed down one more time as punishment and left the room and turned on the television... Now that he thought about it, Arthur probably loved that... He should think these things through a bit better.

Alfred watched cartoons for a couple of hours, hand down his pants as he pushed and pulled at the plug inside of him. Twisting it occasionally for that extra thrill. He didn't do anything that would excite him too much, just to send his dick twitching every so often.

Deciding it was time for food, he turned the television off and made his way into the kitchen. Arthur was already there already finished with his dinner as he washed the dirty dishes. That hose still called to him, but instead of pumping the bulb, he pushed at Arthur's entrance. The wet sound of Arthur's ass closing up over the plug was not what he was expecting.

"Fuck! Ah... S-Shit, Al, hunnnn!" Arthur thrust his hips into the air as he yelled out.

Arthur's voice made his jeans tight as his dick pushed up against the fabric. Matthew must have been just as entranced by the hose as he was since Alfred hadn't pumped it that many times... Just when Arthur was walking past the television, or when Alfred had to go to the washroom and just 'happened' to pass by Arthur on the way. But not enough to make the plug big enough to warrant that reaction.

Alfred got on his knees and pulled down Arthur's boxers. He brought his hands up to Arthur's entrance and pulled at it, all he could see was the air filled plastic inside and Alfred was unable to pull enough to actually get to the end of one side, the diameter of the plug being so large. How the hell did it fit in there. Fuck Arthur was such a slut, he was stretched so wide, he could take so much into such a small hole.

"Think you can take more?" Alfred reached down and grabbed the bulb and squeezed it hard. Arthur fell to the ground, but Alfred kept his gaze on his hole. He could see the asshole push and expand out slightly as more air entered the plug, but he could still not see the plug itself, the muscle fluttering around the tubing.

"Lets get you upstairs."

Grabbing Arthur under the arms he pulled the Brit up onto his feet, but refused to help him walk as he wanted to hear the moans, the curses, and stuttering breath. They made their way up the stairs and into the far bedroom and saw that Matthew was already there, a tube of lube in each hand. Matthew started to walk towards them.

"What are..." As Matthew finally made his way behind Arthur he stopped talking, and Alfred knew why. Arthur's ass was red, his hole opening and closing repeatedly as he pressed down on the plug inside, the tube dangling loosely from it with the pump hovering just above the floor. Matthew reached forward and pressed down on the puckered entrance, moaning as he did so.

Alfred wasn't prepared for Arthur to fall forward, and was glad when Matthew caught him and put the brit on his hands and knees. Alfred loved the view. Matthew was pulling his cheeks apart as Arthur's asshole flexed and fluttered just enough to see part of the plug inside of him.

He couldn't help himself, falling to his knees he circled the entrance. "Push Artie, c'mon, push!" He hooked his finger onto the edge of the hole and pulled, his fingernail scraping up against the plastic inside as he did so.

"Ahhhnnn" Arthur and Matthew moaned together as Alfred felt the tip of the plug push against his finger, trying to get out. When Arthur stopped pushing the pressure on his finger lessened and the plug went back inside, but he could still feel the plug, it was closer to coming out.

"Fuck your ass is hot." Matthew's statement surprised Alfred into looking up, only to mentally agree with him as he looked back down. It was fucking hot. He briefly wondered if they could fit three cocks in there... Matthew, Francis, and Alfred's cocks to be exact.

He was distracted as he felt the plug push against his finger again, the plastic was starting to show and he pulled his finger out, not wanting it to get in the way. The hole was getting huge, stretching wide and red as the plug was pushed out. As soon as the tip was out the toy rapidly exited Arthur, a slick pop accompanying as it fell to the ground. Alfred looked at the toy and moaned. Fuck it was large, how did it fit in there...

Arthur falling onto his arms made him look back, Arthur's asshole was stretched wide open and he could see the red of his walls as the shadows in the back made it look like it continued on forever. Motioning to Matthew he pointed at the tube of lube and silently asked for it. It was kicked over and he started to fiddle with the cap. Getting it open he lined the tip up and pushed it into Arthur's gaping hole with no problems. As soon as it was half way in he pushed at the tube sending its contents into Arthur's bowels, and he didn't stop till the tube was empty.

Removing the tube, he watched as Arthur's hole clenched, trying to keep the lube inside, but it was still leaking out making his ass shiny as it spread out and down his balls. He couldn't help himself. Placing his fingers at Arthur's entrance he shoved four fingers inside and thrust a couple of times before placing his thumb next to the others. Pushing his whole hand inside, Alfred shuddered. His hand was encased in a scorching heat and he wanted nothing more than to move it deeper, reach in so far that he could go up to his elbow, push the brit to his limits. But Arthur would like that too much, and as punishment for earlier, he removed his hand.

It was a good thing he did as he shot forward and turned around quickly as a dog barked behind him. A dog? Sweet!

Forgetting about Arthur, Alfred jumped up, smile wide as he walked towards the big German Shepherd. Hugging it as he got close enough. "Doggie! Who's a cute dog! Who is?" He was petting the dog as he couldn't get enough of the fur between his fingers.

"I was able to get Leo from one of my friends who owns a farm, they trained him for sex, so he knows what to do. I thought it might be interesting to try out..." Alfred's brain stopped. Sex. What?

"What?"

How could such a cute dog do such a thing? But if the dog was going to join in... "Who..." Alfred cut himself off when Francis gave him a look. Well then. "Uhh... Leo, right?" He was looking at the dog, but was asking Francis. Not receiving a reply as Francis walked away, he couldn't help but mumble a quick 'fuck' that he was sure no one heard.

Even though he was nervous, Alfred couldn't help but imagine how tonight was going to go. What did a dog's dick look like? How long do they last? How would they fuck? More questions than answers as he looked at Leo and Leo looked back.

Biting his lip he started to run his hand down the dogs side, rubbing along the flank before moving down the thigh. Pausing slightly, he finally pushed his hands under and towards the dogs cock. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he would be lying if he said his dick didn't twitch at the thought. First thing was first though, he needed to get Leo hard before anything could happen.

Alfred's hand came in contact lightly with the dog's sheath, biting his lip as he saw Leo's cock move inside. Gripping it a little harder, his breath caught as he noticed the red tip of the dick start to poke out. As he stroked he could feel the dick move back and forth inside, it was getting harder and longer and soon he was able to fondle the dog cock with the tips of his fingers. Keeping his hand moving in quick easy strokes he watched as the pink tip got longer, and bigger in his hand.

Alfred was so fucking hard and he hadn't even done anything yet.

A moan escaped his lips as he continued to think about the dog fucking him, even though it was just the thought of the cock inside of him, not how it was going to work... how was it going to work? Would Leo just lie there as he impaled himself on it or what. It would work itself out, he was sure.

His hand gripped the shaft harder, and he could hear Leo start to pant, but continued to stay still under Alfred's touch. Alfred was impressed, if it was him he would be bucking into the warm hand, whining for more, asking them to go faster, to grip him harder, to make him cum.

Shit, he needed out of his pants. Removing his hand from Leo, he grabbed at the button of his jeans and clumsily popped it through the hole, pulling the jeans down his thighs along with his boxers. Shifting around he was able to get them down his legs and off his body, and he tried to get his shirt off just as fast but somehow managed to get his head stuck. As he was struggling with his shirt Alfred felt a hot breath on his dick, and he stopped moving as the breath puffed even closer. A lick from a tongue brought a long moan from his lips as the lapping continued. Fuck, it had to be the dog.

With ernest Alfred continued to fight with his shirt, managing to get it off and thrown to the side with the rest of his clothing in his bothered state. Looking down he watched as Leo licked the underside of his shaft, along the vein and then ending at the top, only to repeat the process. He could feel the fur of the dog rub against his balls as he reached the tip only to disappear as Leo dipped back down. Alfred grabbed some of the fur at the back of Leo's head and held the dog steady, not letting him back away from his dick as he continued to lick at it.

A hot breath at his ear startled him. "You look so fucking hot Al, taking this like you have done this all your life. Letting a dog suck you off. Look at you, all hard and wiling. It's a dog Al, a dog is going to fuck your tight ass."

He moaned as the breath tickled his ear. Matthew was right, he was letting a dog do all of that to him, this was not what he was expecting tonight. He wasn't thinking that he would be fucked by a dog. His thoughts came to a halt as a finger was pushed into his ass, soon being accompanied by a second.

"Ahhh...fuck!" It felt so good. Too good actually, he was about to come. "Just...nnn... Just hold on, Matt, please."

Pulling at the dogs fur, he backed Leo's head away from his dick and breathed deep, evening his breath to calm down. Alfred yelped though as he was turned around by his shoulders, only to be muffled as Matthew's mouth crashed into his, hard. Running his hands along Matthew's back he traced the spine down, ending up at the top of Matthew's ass. He could feel his brother copying his movements. Grabbing the plug inside of Matthew he pulled till he pulled the base out, then pushed it back in, feeling it happen to himself as well.

Eventually, lips bruised and ass sufficiently stretched, he pulled his brothers plug out completely and threw it to the side. Matthew doing the same and then pulling Alfred close, their cocks resting together between them. Alfred pushed their lips together again, it was a nice way to calm himself down after everything, hands still roaming Matthew's body.

"Shiii- A-Arthur!" It wasn't as nice when Matthew took his lips away to yell out Arthur's name. Although the increased thrusting of Matthew's hips into his were a plus. Alfred held Matthew close as his brother shoved his face into his neck, Matthew's hands wandering down his body and pulling his ass cheeks apart. Alfred didn't understand why until a tongue was at his hole, licking and licking and licking. The tongue was nudging at his entrance, pushing in slightly only to run up and over the ridge as his brother cursed into his shoulder. Dicks still rubbing together in slow circles, Alfred closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations to the fullest.

The shocks running down his spine and up his dick at every lick Leo gave to his ass, the added stimulation as Matthew ground up against him, the feel of Matthew's lips on his, swallowing his brothers moans every so often. It felt amazing.

It was the loss of Leo's tongue and the addition of fingers replacing it that Alfred snapped out of his daze. One hand was pulling at one cheek as another lubed hand was swiping at his entrance. He could feel something go in, but thought nothing of it till he felt a finger enter in after it and he sighed at the feeling. The object that was in there was being pushed deep, he could feel the finger bottom out as it hit the base of the knuckle. The finger pulled out, but the object stayed in, a wire hitting against his leg as he saw Francis walk past and over to the chair.

Alfred was left alone only for a couple of seconds till Leo was back, paws resting on his shoulders as he felt the dog thrust behind him only to stop and drop back to the floor. There was a clacking of nails and a whine from behind him as Matthew pushed at his shoulders sending him to his hands and knees. He nearly hit his head on the way down, but managed to get his arms beneath him before he collided with the ground.

Leo jumped onto his back, and Alfred loved the sensation of fur rubbing against his back and down his sides. Of course, doggy style, duh!

Alfred spread his legs wide as the thought of being fucked by a dog made Alfred's hole spasm, which clenched and released over and over as Leo hooked his front paws around his waist, gaining leverage. Leo's hips started pumping his hips into the air, his cock full out of its sheath by now. Occasionally he would feel Leo's cock hit his cheeks which soon turned into constant hitting. It was around the tenth thrust in that Leo found what he was looking for. His length driving deep into Alfred, making his hole twitch rapidly around the cock. Alfred moaned loudly, his eyes opening wide, and he let his head drop. Something large was pushing against his entrance, and since Leo's cock was already inside, he had no idea what it was.

"Wh-What is that" Alfred tried to look at Francis, but he couldn't lift his head.

"It's his knot Alfred, it allows him to tie to you."

Right, knot and tie, what did that mean? Alfred needed something to hold on to as Leo continued to thrust roughly into him. Hands scrambling against the hardwood floor. Panting and moaning at the sensations, Alfred could feel the apparent 'knot' push at his hole even more, forcing his asshole to open wider to let it in. His hole closed back down around the base of it, and he knew the whole thing was inside of him. It felt like a golfball had just entered his ass and was staying there as the knot continued to grow in size.

As soon as Leo knew that the knot was inside of Alfred, he started to hump faster and faster against his ass, making the knot and dick swell up more so Alfred would be unable to get away.

Alfred started to drool, only realizing that he was doing so when he felt it hit his hand. The knot inside of him had swelled to what felt like a baseball inside of him. As soon as Leo felt that he was knotted firmly he started to slow down, the cock still moving back and forth inside his ass but Leo was no longer thrusting so hard against him.

His head was grabbed by Matthew and he was pulled forward. Leo's back legs rubbing up and down on his as he walked forward with Alfred's moving body, still thrusting as they shifted. Matthew's cock was in front of his face, red, leaking and bobbing against his chest. A finger was at his mouth, hooking into the corner and pulling as Matthew rubbed his dick against his mouth, pre-cum leaving a sticky trail against his lips. The finger pulled harder and Alfred opened his mouth, Matthew's dick pushing in as the dog thrust into his other hole.

Alfred looked up at Matthew, keeping his jaw slack so his brother could use his mouth. "Fuck, Suck it Al, ahhhn~ Suck it!" Doing as he was asked, Alfred hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could and was rewarded with Matthew's loud moan.

His mouth continued to move back and forth along his length as Leo continued to thrust in and out. He could feel the knot pulling inside of his asshole, trying to pull out, but his hole was closed tight around it, and the knot was too big to exit. Alfred didn't have to do anything as the combination of Leo's thrusts and Matthew's sent his brothers cock to the back of his mouth. He couldn't help but gag and was slightly disappointed when Matthew's shaft pulled back, but happy for the breath. He would be ready for it next time.

Alfred could feel the dick in his ass expand even more. Reaching behind himself with one hand, he felt around his hole expecting it to be stretched wide. Instead he could only feel the base of Leo's cock, which was about the size of his finger, leaving his ass. It was crazy to feel such a large dick inside of him, when outside it was so small. The shaft continued to grow and Alfred started to moan loudly as Leo picked up speed behind him, his eyes rolling back and ass squirming. He heard a click, and the something that was placed inside his ass earlier started to vibrate. It raced up his spine, and he arched his back, mouth coming off of Matthew with a wet pop, yelling out in pleasure.

"FUCK! Ah, God, fuckfuckfuckfuck." He hardly had the sense to grip Matthew and continue to jack him off.

Matthew apparently had a different idea as his head was grabbed again, his mouth being filled once more. The shaft hitting the back of his throat. Realizing what was going to happen, he relaxed as best as he could with a dog pounding into his ass. He could feel his throat expand as his brothers dick entered deep. He couldn't breath properly at all, but Alfred grabbed air through his nose every time his brother pulled out enough to get some. It was when Matthew plowed in deep and came that he started to choke. The cum filled his throat, but he was unable to swallow it till Matthew's dick left his throat and he was able to swallow what Matthew gave him. Finally he was able to breath properly as Matthew pulled away and flopped down next to him. Alfred licked his lips and looked up at his brother, mouth open and panting as Leo continued to thrust.

"Ohhh fuck me, fuck me! Good boy! AH!" The toy inside of him continued to buzz away and the dog's cock started to hit it further into his body, further than what he was used to, but damn did it feel amazing. He couldn't believe that it felt so nice, that he never thought of this before. He wanted to feel the dog cum inside of him, to feel the seed fill him up.

"Do it Leo, fill me, good boy, good boy!" Leo's shaft never pulled back, it just kept going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Leo's front legs pulled Alfred's hips back and held him there, his dick twitched and Alfred could feel the cum erupt inside of him. Alfred didn't know how long it would last, but as he felt the first bit of cum warm his insides he couldn't help himself.

"Ahhhhh" Once, twice, three times, and it didn't stop. Alfred couldn't stop the sounds as he felt each spurt of seed. "Shit, yesssss~ yessss! Ahhh fuck!"

His own cock was twitching with each shot inside of him, every time cum would hit his walls, his dick would jump and hit his stomach before falling back down. He could hear Arthur moan at some point, but could not care. The huge amount of cum in his ass was unreal. Every now and then Leo's cock would jerk up and he would hump slightly, "ahhhh" flooding his cavern even more with cum. It started to fill him so full that it began to leak around the plug that was the dog's knot and run down the back of his balls and onto the floor, mixing with Alfred's pre-cum.

Leo kept Alfred there for about three more mintues before Alfred himself came, the feeling of dog cum filling him to such lengths forcing his orgasm. The vibrations in his ass stopped, but Leo didn't. Leo continued to pump sperm into him again and again and again for a while longer.

Finally Alfred could feel the dog's knot shrink enough to slip out of his abused hole, leaving dog seed deep inside, and yet when the cock pulled out completely, he could feel globs of cum exit his hole. His asshole was throbbing as Alfred reached behind himself, grabbing the cord still inside of him and pulling till the small vibrator left his body dragging out globs of cum as he did so. Looking over he could see Leo retreat to a corner, licking at the cock that was inside of him. It was still huge and dark red, he couldn't believe that a dog could have a dick like that.

He switched his gaze over to Matthew, who was there beside him, waiting patiently, and pulled Alfred into his arms. Alfred smiled, content as his brother nuzzled into his hair, breath blowing around the soft strands as he relaxed. Looking at Leo one more time he closed his eyes. He would probably have to do that again sometime.


	5. Nip Stim: Arthur & Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nipple stimulation, implied incest, Arthur/Matthew...
> 
> Just a short little prelude into the next kink, which was hinted at in the first four chapters.

It started in the morning with Francis walking in on Matthew and Arthur tumbling in the sheets for a 'good morning' fuck. Of course, neither of them minded and they asked if Francis wanted to join them. What was confusing was when Francis refused and threw them long brown bag which clinked as it hit the bed. Francis never refused to join in on their activities.

Matthew who was leaning over Arthur with his erect dick laying on said mans stomach, his back scratched red from nails raking down the skin, watched as Arthur reached over and grabbed the little bag. Arthur's hand was shaking from the pleasure coursing through his system, so he quickly pulled it towards himself. They looked each other in the eye and Matthew nodded towards the bag.

Arthur shakily unrolled the top of the brown paper, and opened it just enough so the both of them could see inside. Matthew bit his lip and looked towards Francis expecting an explanation as he ground down onto Arthur, but Francis just stood there with a second identical paper bag in his hand.

"I know this one is mine, but who's the other one for?" Matthew brought a hand up to pinch and rub at a nipple, turning it red as he dipped down and used his tongue, continuing to watch Francis out of the corner of his eye.

Arthur's moans, as he gripped Matthew's head and pushed him further into his chest, nearly drowned out Francis's response of "Alfred." But Matthew caught it and nodded as well as he could in the position he was in. 

Using his hands, Matthew grabbed onto Arthur and pried the fingers away from his hair and shifted, propping himself up and grinding his hips down hard. Arthur threw the bag to one side and turned his head towards Francis.

"So, I take it that we will be starting when Alfred gets home then?" A gasp left Arthur as a lubed hand took his cock in its grip.

"Oui, now..." Matthew shifted his body so he was straddling Arthur, the Brits dick rubbing along the crack of his ass. "I must go and make preparations..." A loud moan followed Francis out of the room as Matthew sunk down on Arthur's cock, slowly lowering himself down inch by delicious inch. The last thing Francis saw before he looked away was Matthew panting hard, his head thrown back as he rested his hands against Arthur's chest, while his ass encased Arthur's length completely.

The door closed behind Francis and Matthew looked back down at the brit beneath him. Arthur was looking at him with lidded eyes, hands settling on Matthew's hips as he slowly moved to plant his feet on the bed, bending his knees till Matthew could feel the back of his thighs against his ass. Matthew tried to move, but was unable to as Arthur held him still, mouth open as he looked up with bright green eyes. Smirking, Arthur thrust up into Matthew, using his feet as leverage and settling a bit deeper inside before pulling back. He repeated these movements slowly as Matthew scratched at Arthur's chest.

Matthew's fingers moved off of Arthur's stomach and found his nipples once more. Grabbing both he pinched them softly, rubbing one finger along each tip till they hardened into little nubs. Not wanting to upset Arthur's slow movements by bending over, Matthew continued to tease Arthur by lightly pressing around the edges till the Brit was whining at Matthew.

"Please... more, it feels good..."

Nodding, Matthew grabbed one and started to tweak the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Licking a couple fingers on his other hand he pushed the wet digits onto the nipple and moved them around. A couple of seconds later Matthew removed them and Arthur felt chills go up his spine, the cold room of the air was a huge contrast compared to his hot, aroused body.

Moaning Arthur thrust into Matthew's body faster, finally finding his prostate which caused Matthew to keen and grip his right nipple tightly for a few seconds. Arthur had forgotten that it felt so good to have them played with. It had been a while.

Matthew looked off to his right and noticed that they had moved closer to the edge of the bed, which allowed him to open the bedside drawer and grab two clothespins along with the bottle of 'tingling' lube that Arthur had shown off a couple weeks previous.

Opening the cap he poured a little bit of the lube onto his fingers and started to stimulate Arthur's bud once more, he was happy to hear a quick inhale of breath, and have the dick inside of him thrust deeply once before continuing its usual pace. The lube started to do its job quickly as the tingling started to stimulate Arthurs already hard buds and sent shocks down his chest and into his red-nearing-purple cock.

Taking one of the pins from the sheets, Matthew pulled and stretched one of the nipples slightly, twisting it a bit before clamping it at the base of the nub. Arthur didn't seem to notice as his eyes had been closed for a while, concentrating on moving his hips, but he seemed to enjoy the sensation all the same. Repeating the action with his other nipple, Matthew used his finger to circle around the outside edge and lightly push at the pin clamping the nub tight.

Arthur didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when Matthew pushed on something on his chest he snapped them open, a bit of pain making him shudder and lose his rhythm for a couple of thrusts. When did those get there? Now that he knew they were pressing against him, he could feel them clamp down and it sent him closer to the edge as Matthew continued to flick them and occasionally twist them. 

Speeding up he tried to get Matthew to release before him, changing his angle until he was able to make some quick hard thrusts into his prostate. Matthew was sent over the edge, his ass clenching around the dick inside of him as Arthur slammed inside of him, the friction sending him over the edge. Pushing in as far as he could, Arthur stilled, his seed painting Matthew's insides as he came. Kisses were shared between gulps of air, Arthur's shaft going soft inside of Matthew, but not falling out till he shifted slightly.

Rolling onto his side and taking care to remove the pins, Arthur held Matthew close, still shivering as the lube was still working on his chest. One hand moved around behind himself as he searched, and the crinkling of a bag underneath his fingers was his success making itself known. Pulling the bag between them he smiled at Matthew.

"I know this is for tonight. But since that might take some time, shall we get a head start, love?"

Matthew could only nod his head, eyes locked on the bag as Arthur opened it and removed a bottle of lube, the other objects were left inside until they were needed. As Arthur sat up, the front door to the house opened and the two blondes could hear a 'I'm home!' through the bedroom door.

Maybe they wouldn't have to wait too long after all.

Matthew stood up first, Arthur watching as Matthew leaned over to grab a pair of boxers, his hole leaking his semen as it slowly made its way down Matthew's balls and falling onto the floor. As the article of clothing was pulled up, Arthur followed, watching as a small wet patch formed as Matthew grabbed his glasses and put them on his face. Matthew walked through the door and Arthur finally put the bottle back into the bag, and followed after Matthew, not bothering with his own clothes.

When Arthur walked past the threshold, Matthew was already kissing his brother, hands fisted in the short hair as glasses clacked together. Sloppy wet noises from the twins were the only sound in the room as Arthur watched, cock starting to stir once more. As they separated, a string of saliva was the only thing connecting their mouths together. It broke as soon as Alfred smiled at his brother, bringing his hands up and holding his cheeks as he moved forward to kiss Matthew again.

"Ahh, Alfred! You are home. Shall we get started then?" The twins broke apart and looked over at Francis who was holding the other brown bag in his hand. "This is yours." The bag was tossed over, and Alfred caught it with ease, peeling back the tape that held the top closed and looked inside. Taking out one long rod, the only thing Alfred could say was "Oh..."


End file.
